Bienvenido a Hogwarts
by IrithSensei
Summary: ¿Recuerdas el epílogo de Harry Potter? Esta historia comienza justo después. El viaje de Albus y Rose hacia Hogwarts, sus primeros amigos y su Selección.


El tren giró en la primera curva y salió de la estación, las casas sustituyeron a las columnas y la plataforma del andén. Cuando apartó la mirada de la ventana, leyó en el rostro de Rose que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

\- No me lo creo… ¡por fin nos vamos, Al!

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, él también estaba muy ilusionado. Llevaba semanas soñando con Hogwarts; con cómo sería vivir en él; con las clases; no podía esperar a llegar al castillo. Sin embargo, el temor a ser un Slytherin era demasiado fuerte aunque, ahora que sabía que podía elegir, se sentía bastante mejor.

\- Sí, por fin.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolos. Tras ella apareció una niña, seguida de cerca por otro chico.

\- Disculpad, ¿podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

Ante su afirmativa, se sentaron junto a ellos. Ella, de cabello profundamente negro y ojos ambarinos, tomó asiento junto a Rose dejando que el niño se sentara a su lado.

\- Yo soy Thomas Aldrich – los rizos castaños casi le llegaban a los ojos – y ella, Kate Gordon.

\- Encantada, yo soy Rose Weasley. Él es Albus Potter.

\- ¿Albus Potter? ¿De Harry Potter? – los ojos oscuros de Thomas se habían vuelto de pronto más grandes.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya… es genial.

\- Supongo, sí – empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo y probó a redirigir el tema - ¿y vuestros padres?, ¿también son magos?

\- Los míos sí, los de Kate… no sé.

\- Mi padre es muggle y mi madre bruja, cuando yo nací él ya lo sabía. Le encanta todo lo relacionado con la magia, de hecho, se alegró casi más que mi madre cuando recibí la carta – se giró hacia Rose con una repentina expresión de culpabilidad - ¡lo siento! No te hemos preguntado, ¿y los tuyos?

Ante sus caras de asombro, Kate no pudo evitar echarse ligeramente atrás en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Los Weasley son unas de las familias de magos más famosas!

\- ¿En serio?, no tenía ni idea.

Su prima rió, quitándole importancia, y contagió su humor a todos los demás. Para cuando la señora del carrito llegó a su compartimento, los cuatro habían cogido confianza y charlaban animadamente.

Contemplando las montañas y el campo, cuyo verde se iba oscureciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, surgió el tema de las casas. En pocos minutos quedó claro que, en general, Slytherin no era una opción: lo que Rose y Thomas sentían hacia esa posibilidad sobrepasaba el descontento para rallar en un temor cercano al que él mismo había sentido justo antes de subir al tren. Kate, sin embargo, tenía sus propias ideas.

\- Mi madre siempre ha dicho que la Casa en la que nos toca no nos define tanto como mucha gente piensa, dice que las personas tenemos un montón de cualidades. Las que más destacan en nosotros son las que nos mandan a una Casa u otra, pero después hay muchas más. Yo también lo creo, por eso, en el fondo, no me preocupa dónde me puedan poner.

\- Entonces… ¿piensas que un Slytherin puede ser valiente, por ejemplo? – las confesiones de último minuto de su padre se habían grabadas en su mente y, durante el viaje, habían vuelto a ocupar sus pensamientos varias veces.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿por qué no?

\- De todos modos, sigo sin querer que me pongan allí – las ideas de la niña, al parecer, no habían convencido a Thomas.

Kate no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se concentró en abrir una de sus ranas de chocolate. Entendió en seguida que, aunque ella estaba libre de prejuicios, sabía y comprendía que los demás no y seguramente no le apetecía hacerle cambiar de opinión en ese momento.

Al poco tiempo, un muchacho pasó por su compartimento y les advirtió de que en pocos minutos llegarían a Hogsmeade. Era moreno y claramente mayor que ellos; antes de que se marchara, todos pudieron ver el escudo de Slytherin cosido en su túnica. Las chicas se fueron para poder cambiarse, pero volvieron apresuradas apenas pasados cinco minutos.

Todos están muy alterados, ese chico llevaba razón – a Rose, sofocada por la carrera a través del tren, no le había dado tiempo a arreglarse el pelo que, alborotado como estaba, le daba un cierto aspecto salvaje.

En seguida, el tren se paró y todos los alumnos se apretujaron en el pasillo para poder salir. A estas alturas, los nervios y el creciente miedo a la ceremonia de selección se habían unido y habían conseguido que se le cerrara el estómago y le temblaran las piernas, lo único que conseguía que avanzara eran los empujones de los chicos de detrás. Al bajar, el viento helado le calmó un poco.

\- ¡Los de primer año conmigo! ¡Todos los de primero, seguidme! – la voz y la figura de Hagrid destacaba sobre las de los alumnos repartidos por el oscuro andén. Contento de verle, se abrió camino con sus amigos hasta donde estaba él.

\- Albus, Rose, es un placer conoceros por fin.

\- Igualmente.

Sonriendo, el semigigante los guio por un sendero hasta el borde del lago del colegio, donde descansaban las barcas de las que su familia le había hablado. Obedeciendo siempre las órdenes de Hagrid, los cuatros chicos se montaron en una de ellas y dejaron que les llevara. Durante el viaje, pudo contemplar el castillo que se alzaba sobre él: era impresionante, en su silueta oscura aparecían cientos de luces procedentes de las ventanas y sus numerosas torres se alzaban hacia cielo; la ilusión, los nervios y el anhelo se juntaron en su pecho, jamás se imaginó que un lugar pudiera estar tan lleno de magia y promesas.

Cuando las barcas frenaron, aún tuvieron que caminar unos minutos antes de llegar a la enorme puerta del castillo. Una vez allí, un mago alto de mirada firme pero amable les abrió la puerta, cuando Hagrid le presentó como el profesor Kennion le dio las gracias y les dirigió a una pequeña sala atravesando el enorme vestíbulo.

Antes de nada, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En el Gran Comedor daremos dentro de unos minutos el banquete de comienzo de año pero, antes de disfrutarlo, tendréis que pasar por la Ceremonia de Selección donde se os agrupará en una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Desde el momento en el que se os seleccione para una casa, esta será muy importante para vosotros: dormiréis en sus dormitorios, daréis clase con vuestros compañeros de casa y vuestras acciones aumentarán o disminuirán los puntos de vuestra casa. – Kennion hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Ahora me voy a marchar para terminar de prepararlo todo y, cuando vuelva, os dirigiré al Gran Comedor para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

El profesor se marchó y los nervios volvieron a atacar su estómago, creyó que no podría hacerlo, aunque sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era probarse el Sombrero Seleccionador. _Slytherin r_esonaba en su mente como si las palabras de su padre nunca hubieran tenido lugar.

\- ¿En qué casa estuvo tu madre, Kate? – era evidente que su prima intentaba relajarse, mientras se colocaba el desordenado cabello en una coleta.

\- Mi madre fue a Ravenclaw – la niña era la única de toda la sala que estaba tranquila, o al menos así lo parecía - ¿y los vuestros?

\- Nuestros padres fueron a Gryffindor.

\- Mi padre también es Gryffindor y mi madre estuvo en Ravenclaw… - Thomas estaba muy ocupado aplastándose los rizos y mirando al infinito como para participar más en la conversación.

Kennion volvió a los pocos minutos y les condujo al Gran Comedor, cuando entró no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: cuatro mesas largas se extendían a lo largo de la enorme sala, con cientos de alumnos vueltos hacia ellos y frente a ellas, la mesa de los profesores gobernaba la reunión; al mirar hacia arriba no vio piedra, sino un cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, como el del exterior.

Los chicos se agruparon frente a un taburete que el profesor había colocado al final del salón, sobre él se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador que, en cuanto el silencio se hubo restablecido, comenzó a cantar. Cuando terminó la canción, Kennion cogió una lista y empezó a nombrarles para que se probaran el sombrero.

\- ¡Aldrich, Thomas!

\- ¡Gryffindor!

Jamás en el viaje le había visto tan emocionado como en ese momento, el niño dejó el Sombrero y fue volando hacia su mesa.

Al rato, le llegó el turno a Kate.

\- ¡Gordon, Catherine!

Ella subió las escaleras y se sentó en el taburete, sus ojos brillaban de ilusión.

\- ¡Hufflepuff!

Corriendo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, que la aplaudía efusivamente. Antes de sentarse, le guiñó un ojo intentando darle confianza.

Poco a poco, el grupo iba disminuyendo. Tenía una sensación muy extraña: por un lado, estaba deseando que el profesor le llamase y así quitarse ese peso de encima pero, por otro, lo habría dado todo para no tener que sentarse en ese taburete jamás.

\- ¡Potter, Albus!

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, nervioso como estaba, pero al fin se movió siendo consciente del temblor de sus piernas y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Cuando el Sombrero le cubrió los ojos, sólo pudo pensar en los colores de Gryffindor, en el león dorado, en los estandartes y la bufanda de su hermano…

\- ¡Gryffindor!

¿Había oído bien?, ¿de verdad estaba en Gryffindor?, quizá se lo había imaginado… Sólo cuando pudo volver a ver, supo que todo había pasado, que su deseo se había cumplido. Rebosante de alegría, fue volando a sentarse junto a Thomas.

\- Felicidades, Al – James, sentado frente a él, aún aplaudía con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

\- Gracias.

Todo el peso en el estómago, todos sus nervios, todo el miedo habían desaparecido, se sintió completamente relajado, libre y seguro, como no lo estaba desde hacía un par de días. Sin embargo, Rose no parecía sentirse así: su palidez iba en aumento conforme el grupo se hacía más pequeño. Finalmente, cuando ya sólo quedaba ella, el profesor la llamó.

\- ¡Weasley, Rose!

Esta vez, el Sombrero estuvo bastante tiempo en silencio. A los dos minutos de espera, la loca idea de que se hubiera estropeado empezó a vagar por su mente, pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

\- ¡Gryffindor!

Rose se sentó junto a James, que la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió a los dos chicos. Los tres se volvieron hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde Kate dejó su conversación durante un segundo y les saludó con la mano.

En ese momento sintió que todo encajaba. Sus amigos estaban contentos, todo había ido bien y, sin ninguna duda, supo que le esperaba un gran camino en el colegio, que sería feliz allí, el futuro comenzaba.

Cuando el ruido disminuyó, el director se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts…!


End file.
